Happygoiris steven universe part 2 ft Legend of Korra
by lapislazuliftw
Summary: Hi my name's lapis and this is if happygoiris (a Steven universe youtuber) was in Steven universe part go see part 1 if you haven't and if you like it I will make a story about Iris' and Jamie's date


Last time on the happygoiris fanfic iris had to choose between saving her friends from the corrupted gem or making jamie her boyfriend with her magic love crystal, she chose her friends and destroyed the love crystal to destroy the corrupted gem but the corrupted gem exploded into the lost gem and iris' child Lapis Lazuli

"My baby" said Iris then Iris and Lapis hugged, you see Iris loves Lapis even more than anime and a baby she loves her as much as a baby

"Iris what are doing here" said Lapis

"I'm part of the crystal gems."

"but Iris they kept me in a mirror for thousands of years."

"guys!"

"she could've been a corrupted gem!" said pearl

"no she couldn't be corrupted she's my baby and my baby is always pure and amazing!"

"and any way how is Lapis your baby." said Steven

"yes, gems can't naturally have children." said pearl

"well it all started like this I was watching the legend of Korra and I was just thinking about how cool it would be to know someone who could water bend, until I saw a flyer that said water bending gem for adoption, I was so excited that I ran as fast as I do when I try to chase Jamie to the adoption center then I asked her what's your name little girl." "Lapis my name is Lapis Lazuli, is exactly what she said to me then I was attached to her instantly."

"when we got home I tried to teach her how to fire, air, and earth bend, but I couldn't, but I loved her even more than anime and jamie combined.

"What's this legend of Korra and you shouldn't be her adoptive mother what if she hurts you."

"no pearl she's my baby and she'll never hurt me, and legend of Korra is the the best cartoon ever."

"no this is the best cartoon ever." said pearl

"well I guess your right pearl, but still."

"well i support your love." said garnet

"yeah your love is amazing guys."

"Thanks guys."

"well it isn't my problem, and any way how did you unfuse and get away from jasper and how did you turn into a corrupted gem."

"it's a long story, but can I stay with you, I can't go back to home world."

"no, you could try to destroy the temple." said pearl

"guys you can trust her give her a chance, please."

"fine, but I'm watching here." said pearl

"I'm OK with it." said garnet

"me too." said amethyst

"thank you guys."

In bed

"Thanks for convincing the gems to let me stay Iris." said Lapis

"Your welcome Lapis, good night." said Iris

"Good night Iris."

The next day, Iris and Lapis were on a stroll, Iris was on here way to here date and Lapis was there to support her before the date until, Jasper returned and came out of the ocean and started attacking Lapis

"YOU...YOU!." said Jasper

"My baby, you don't do that to my baby!" said Iris

"Who are you." and then Iris pulled out here topaz hammer

"I'm Iris and Lapis is my baby." and started beating up Jasper until Jasper fell.

"Come on Lapis let's do this."

"Yeah Iris let's do this." Then Lapis shot a flow of water, and Iris hopped on then she faced Jasper and beat her up with her hammer it knoked her towards the beach but was ok

"That's not enough to stop me." said Jasper

"well we'll have to do better." Lapis and Iris said then Iris and Lapis fused to form Liris go Lazuli then they had a great anime battle, until.

"you'll never hurt me or my baby ever again." said Liris go Lazuli and I guess Lapis was really the avatar, because Liris go Lazuli went into the avatar state, and shot Jasper into the air with water and hit a home run with her hammer into space

"I love you baby." said Iris

"mom!." said Lapis.

then they unfused. Then pearl came.

"that was amazing Iris, Lapis you can stay and be a member of the crystal gems and Iris we have a mission." said pearl

"Thanks pearl." said Lapis

"Oh, pearl where are we going to."

"Oh, we're going to the hairy spider and daddy long leg spider jungle."

"Oh no nooooooooo!."

"Your not making go nooooo!." Then Iris ran as fast as she could with the gems chasing.

"your not getting away that easily Iris." said Pearl

"hahaha Iris." said Lapis

The end


End file.
